thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Smackdown/Story
The name of the Super Smash Bros. Smackdown Story is "The Rising Dark". The story consists of three parts. Here are the levels in "The Rising Dark". The four main enemies are Bowser jr., Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dr. Eggman; however, in the end, it is discovered that Gray Fox is the leader. Part One The story begins in a battle stadium with Mario and Pikachu, you have the option to play as either. It doesn't matter who wins. Then a quick scene begins showing a pirate ship fly above the stadium with Bowser jr.. Then you start your first boss battle playing as the character you chose before. Bowser jr. is fast, much faster than other bosses but he is weak. Just hop on his head 10 times and he losses the battle. He kidnaps Princess Peach, and flies away as Mario runs from the stadium to save Peach. Jungle Then, in a scene, you will see the evil Bowser watching you through a crystal ball laughing. Then you will see Mario slowly losing sight of the ship as it sails out of view. Then you suddenly realize where you are, deep inside of a dark jungle. Then you are introduced to DK, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong all running towards Mario. Mario points to the fading ship in the distance and they decide to help Mario. Now you must find your way through the jungle. (Unlock Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong) Kingdom Mario and his new friends run to a castle near the jungle looking for more help where they find Marth. Then the kingdom begins shaking. Now Marth and Mario must find their way out of the castle. (Unlock Marth) Pokemon Town Marth decides to explore an abandoned Pokemon gym while Mario decides not to join him and continue his pursuit of the airship. Inside he sees the Pokemon Trainer with his three Pokemon training. His Pokemon must have been what caused the shaking. Marth goes over to the Pokemon Trainer to see them train. When the Trainer sees him he lets them know that Bowser scared away the gym leader before their battle. You leave the gym and must leave the destroyed city. (Unlock Pokemon Trainer) The Hill When you escape the gym, the ship appears over a nearby hill. Zelda and Link are looking up as Ganondorf, Bowser, Bowser jr., and Dr. Eggman aim Dark Cannons at them from the sky. Suddenly, Mario runs over, jumps up, and attacks, but Ganondorf dodges the attack and begins a brawl with Link and Zelda. Defeat Ganondorf as Link or Zelda. In the end, Bowser jr. runs down and carries him back to the ship... as Mario secretly hops onboard to follow him. (Unlock Link and Zelda) The Babylon HQ As the ship sails above the clouds, the Babylon ruins come into view and Mario runs into Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles tied up. He unties them and Sonic points down at the ruins letting him know that Bowser and the other bad-guys are after the rest of the sonic team. Then another scene shows the Babylon rogues watching the ship from below as three R.O.B.s appear from behind. Jet jumps back and smashes one with his board to begin the level. Find your way through Babylon racing on your boards. (Unlock Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Babylon Rogues) Babylon Garden The Babylon Rogues race over to Amy and Cream who are hanging out in the garden to warning them about Bowser. Suddenly, Giant Bowser zaps the Rogues with his Dark Cannon giving Amy and friends some time to try to escape. Find your way through the Garden as Amy to complete the level. (Unlock Amy) Central Babylon Just as Amy and friends are being cornered by Giant Bowser a blue light forms at the center of Babylon that draws everyones (including Mario and Sonic onboard the airships) attention. Then the light forms Lucario, dropping from above lucario Aura Spheres Bowser. Fight Giant Bowser as Lucario in this level. His face is his weak point and avoid his spiked shell (as he will try to spin into you). Remember, Giant Bowser is just like regular Bowser, only bigger and doubly strong. In the end Ganondorf takes the wheel of the ship and retreats until Part Two. (Unlock Bowser, Lucario, and Princess Peach) Part Two Part Two begins on the Halberd, Meta Knight is in the control room as a strange radio signal begins interfering with the main computer. Then Ganondorf's face appears. Meta Knight gets out of his seat and presses a red button. Soon, an alarm sounds and three ships fly down from the clouds, the Starfox team. Then the flying pirate ship appears with Bowser jr. pointing at the Halberd, just as Fox jumps onboard and jumps at Bowser jr.. He is slightly stronger then he was at first. When he is defeated, Ganondorf comes out with a trophy gun and aims, Fox's ship zooms by and he jumps in for a speedy escape. Ganondorf then shoots his ship, damaging it seriously. War Zone Fox's ship made a quick landing to repair the ship with the rest of his crew with him. Then an army of R.O.B.s appear on one side of the ship and Snake runs out from the other to use the ship as a shield from the R.O.B.'s lasers. Then Snake stands up and shoots them one by one. Escape the desert battlefield as Fox, Falco, or Snake. (Unlock Fox and Snake) Town Then, you see Ness sitting outside in a town. Fox runs from the battlefield and goes to Ness, asking if he had seen any mysterious flying boats. Then they gasp looking up as one appears right above them. Suddenly, R.O.B.s start appearing and Ness lifts his fists ready to fight with Fox. (Unlock Lucas) Halberd Just as Ness leads everyone out of the now violent town, Starfox is messaged that the Halberd is ready to teleport them on, within an instant they vanish onto the Halberd. Then through the side window, they see the pirate ship and R.O.B.s swarming of the deck and onto the Halberd. You must lead Fox or Falco to Meta Knight before the R.O.B.s do. (Unlock Falco) Reverse World As Fox and Falco are being chased by R.O.B.s, they spot Meta Knight robot-chopping with his sword. Wolf runs over to help as Bowser jr. sneaks in aiming his Dark Cannon at Meta Knight and boom! Meta Knight is perfectly still. As Bowser jr. is about to attack Fox and Falco and snatch the trophy, a portal opens on the mountain below them and the trophy falls out of window right in to the portal. Fox and Falco dive in after it, no longer in the Halberd, but falling into a strange dimension. Soon he finds himself in the Reverse World. Giratina appears and begins to attack. He can only be damaged if you hit his head so aim for that. (Unlock Meta Knight) Turnback Cave When Giratina has fainted a portal opens back to your world that you hop in leading you to a dark cave full of sketches of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Find your way out. When out a strange Brick falls above your head and you roll out of the way. The brick forms Kirby, confused, discovering that Fox and Falco weren't R.O.B.s after all. Spear Pillar Kirby leads Falco to Mt. Coronet where King Dedede is trying to fight Ganondorf with his hammer but isn't strong enough. Fox, Falco, and Kirby join in, still not enough to stop the powerful Ganondorf. Just as Ganondorf is about to smash Fox, Wolf drops down from his ship to save his nemesis Fox. Fight as four of those five characters. (Unlock Ganondorf, Wolf, and King Dedede) Part Three Part Three begins in a calm grassy field. Two pink balls are bouncing and rolling around. When they bump together one turns into Kirby and the other forms Jigglypuff. Soon enough, Bowser jr. interrupts by kicking them over. Fight as Jigglypuff or Kirby. Bunnera Kingdom The Starfox team fly by in the sky as they see Bunnera, currently under the attack of the space pirate Mashtooth. Then you must get to the top of the tower. Choose either Fox, Falco, or Krystal to battle Mashtooth. Ancient Plain Continuing where Kirby and Jigglypuff left off, they go exploring and discover Olimar and his Pikmin repairing a ship both run over not realizing that the bad R.O.B.s are following them, Olimar spots the R.O.B.s and begins tossing pikmin at them. Fight off the robots as Olimar, Jigglypuff, or Kirby. When they are gone you all hop into Olimar's ship and blast-off into deep space. (Unlock Jigglypuff and Olimar) Bunnera Kingdom (part 2) Flying into the already broken window, Olimar, and his new pink friends join the fight alongside Starfy and team Starfox against Mashtooth. As usual, select a few characters and begin the fight. Avoid his blue-lightning bolts and his sword in battle. When you win Fox and Falco jump back into their ships to continue their travels, and Olimar, Kirby, and Jigglypuff do the same, but now, bringing back their newest explorer, Starfy! (Unlock Starfy) Bowser jr.'s Airship Armada As you head towards their own planet from space Bowser's Airships move under you, blocking your path. Hop from airship to airship and get to Bowser jr.'s own pirate ship as Starfy, Olimar, Jigglypuff, or Kirby. When completed, you see a R.O.B. fighting the evil R.O.B.s and Bowser jr.. Now fight two other R.O.B.s and Bowser jr. as the good R.O.B.. When Bowser Jr. is defeated, lights begin flashing on every ship, and they all hear SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED above a loud siren. (Unlock R.O.B., and Bowser jr.) The Falling Airships Escape back to Olimar's ship in 3 minutes as Olimar, Starfy, Kirby, Jigglypuff, or R.O.B. and lead the others back safely where they meet Wario and Waluigi, each with Dark Cannons. Take your time defeating them, because you aren't being timed now. (Unlock Wario and Waluigi) Sector 1 The 10 second countdown begins, and the Starfox team comes to the rescue! However, a hatch opens on the airship and out comes Mario with Princess Peach in his arms and Shulk beside them (It seems that the two must have met earlier). Quickly they jump on top of the three ships leaving Wario and Waluigi behind. The listen to the self destruct countdown hopelessly. BAAAMMM!!! The airships explode, and Wario and Waluigi trophies can be seen floating in space. Choose from Mario, Princess Peach, Shulk, Olimar, Starfy, Kirby, Jigglypuff, or R.O.B to lead the rest of the gang through a space battlefield on their way to Earth. The ships will try and make a path for you to follow, avoid remaining on on ship for to long, or there is a good chance of being blasted into space. (Unlock Shulk and Princess Peach) Entrance To The Egg Dome Mario, Princess Peach, Shulk, Olimar, Starfy, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and R.O.B land safely on a large floating island while the Starfox team fly off. Then R.O.B. points upwards towards an egg-shaped building. Meanwhile a group of Eggman's robots approach from behind, each holding Dark Cannons aimed at the team. They are forced into the dome when Samus and Solid Snake drop from the celling and blast the robots. Snake, Samus, and the others then team up to stop the evil Dr. Eggman. Find your way through the bottom of the Egg Dome as any character in the team to continue. When you reach the elevator, a giant tail swipes up Samus before she can enter and the elevator goes up with the Ridley also flying up and close behind with Samus gripping the creatures back. Fight Ridley while the elevator zooms upwards. When done, the elevator stops and Samus climbs of the beast. (Unlock Samus) Inner Egg Dome You soon enter a room full of R.O.B.s assembling Eggman's robots. Then the good R.O.B. waves trying to get there attention, which does temporarily, until a the giant screen behind them starts flashing different colors and they are once again hypnotized by Dr. Eggman. Then his chair floats down and he laughs pointing behind the team to Ridley waking up and regaining it's power, and becoming double as strong, becoming the Meta Ridley. Eggman knowing that they don't even stand a chance still laughs. Quickly Samus contacts all of the other fighters with a button on her suit. Then Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Yoshi, Princess Daisy, Paula, Pichu, Pikachu, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Ranger, Fox, Wolf, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Babylon Rogues, Silver, Blaze, Mr. Game and Watch, Captain Falcon, Falco, Ganondorf, Link, Zelda, Shiek, Marth, Ike, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong Meta Knight, NiGHTS, Ice Climbers, Lucas, King Dedede, Kirby, and Little Mac all appear. Any character (except Dr. Eggman) above can be used to fight Meta Ridley, who is much stronger than in Brawl. (Unlock every character above who wasn't already unlocked) The Egg Breaker In this boss battle you most fight Dr. Eggman in his giant Egg Breaker robot. When it jumps, run from it's shadow, it's shadow will follow you so don't stop running away. When it starts to shot Bullet Bills, jump over him and they will follow, usually each hitting him. When defeated, Dr. Eggman turns into a trophy. When Sonic frees him, he points up towards the roof, where Gray Fox is sitting. He is wired to the screen projecting the images that he thinks. Then a portal opens up on the screen. The portal is the entrance into Gray Fox's Mind. (Unlock Dr. Eggman) Gray Fox's Mind Gray Fox's Mind is like the Great Maze in Brawl, imitating previous areas that you have explored. When finished, you can fight Gray Fox himself. (Unlock Gray Fox) Cooking Mama's House (Special level) This stage begins at Mama's table, where everyone is waiting for dinner. The meal is then stolen by Bowser jr., attempting to eat the whole dinner himself. Find him and fight him as Cooking Mama. (Unlock Cooking Mama) Category:Super Smash bros. Smackdown